Baby, Come On
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: Hibiya's first pregnancy didn't prepare them for their second. [Continuation of Hot Crossed Buns.]


Your second pregnancy should be easier on you than your first. Should, being the key word. Hibiya doubts that there's ever going to be a pregnancy as smooth as Sakuraya's went. No nausea, simple cravings, a low but healthy amount of kicking and activity. It was if their baby understood their distress during conception and sought to be as easy-going as possible. Sakuraya set an unreasonable precedent, a precedent their next baby apparently wanted to _utterly annihilate_.

Hibiya wakes up each morning during their first trimester counting the seconds down. The intense strike of nausea hits them every day like clockwork, forcing them to trudge to the toilet first thing. Hibiya's jostling of the bed always manages to wake Delic, despite being an otherwise deep sleeper, and the tired blond follows behind to sit with them on the cold tile. Delic's hands soothe their back each trip and the loving gesture almost makes Hibiya vomit more with the forming regret churning in their stomach. It wasn't long before Hibiya was distraught over their lack of slow, gentle wake-ups filled with warmth from tucked-in sheets and the arms of their husband.

Cravings hit Hibiya next and not unlike a semi-truck going at full speed. Sakuraya is blooming into her Mine phase and their unborn baby still manages to be more demanding, practically emptying Hibiya's stomach as food enters like a black-hole. The amount of food they eat is _grotesque_ and Hibiya gains more weight than they're expected to have at this stage. All the worse is the amount of sugar they're suddenly ingesting. The baby's preference lying with desserts and otherwise sugary sweet things. If Hibiya never sees another cake again, they'll have lived a good life.

"I feel _disgusting_ ," Hibiya almost sobs one afternoon.

Delic's quick to coo, "You're not, honey-bun."

" _Look_ at me, you can't even tell that I'm pregnant!"

"I _am_ and all I see are places I wanna _squeeze_ ," he purrs back playfully, hands already doing as they please to Hibiya's rear.

Hibiya's face burns red hot as the blond pulls them against his chest with the hands on their ass. The brunet's head is ducked coyly when Delic bends down to press an adoring kiss to their lips. Hibiya shudders when the blond begins to pull back, body suddenly desperate for his attention. Delic's noise of surprise instantly morphs into one of satisfaction when Hibiya's hand shoots up to grab his tie and yank him back down by the accessory. Hibiya opens their mouth to lick the blond's lips as the kiss is reciprocated, eager to jump to the next stage and Delic happily obliging.

Hibiya's hands rise to Delic's face while they make-out, cradling it possessively and keeping his head where they want it. One of Delic's hands grope up from their ass to hold the small of their back and keep their chests pressed together, the other still molding and squeezing their rear. Hibiya finally parts as drool slips down their chin, bringing attention to another liquid slipping down between their legs.

"I," Hibiya pants, "I think this baby is making me… _Frisky._ "

"It's wrong to pick favorites, right?" Delic jokes as the brunet swats his arm.

Hibiya glances at the nearest clock, their smile curling further as they run the math. "Delic," the brunet enticingly purrs as their hand caresses his cheek. He really only needs a fork in his side at this point, but it's not enough for Hibiya, whose index finger trails away from his face to behind his ear. The pad of Hibiya's finger rubs against the spot that never fails to make Delic shudder and his mouth gape, their thumb rubbing circles on his earlobe as well.

"Go put Sakuraya to bed for her nap, then come put some things in me in bed."

The blond wheezes, " _Please_ don't make me stand around our daughter with an erection."

Hibiya pouts, plump attention-flushed lips sticking out and their eyelashes fluttering, and Delic groans deeply. He's investing in an urn by tonight, positive that the brunet will be the death of him.

" _You're_ getting it back up again!"

"Don't speak as though that's a challenge."

" _Stop_ kicking me, you…! You…! You little _heathen!_ " Hibiya's hands have jerked to their hair, ruffling the black strands in frustration. "If you want to come out, _please_ d- _Oh god._ "

Delic's eyes dart from his book of baby names as Hibiya tenses and curls in on themselves beside him in bed. "Can I do anything?"

"Perform a cesarean."

"Besides that?"

" _I don't know,_ " the brunet stresses, tears nesting in the corners of their eyes. "They just _don't stop._ My organs aren't punching bags!"

With nothing else in mind, Delic rubs Hibiya's stomach with his hand. "Do you wanna talk about baby names?"

" _I don't care._ I thought you wanted to name this one?"

"It might take your mind off of things?" Hibiya tries to laugh, the noise choking when there's another sharp kick to their spleen. "My dad keeps recommending the more traditional names, but they're pretty boring. Why the hell would I name our child after a strait?"

" _Please_ don't peruse ridiculous names for the sake of making our child _unique,_ " Hibiya spits distastefully.

" _I'm not._ "

" _Delic._ "

"Okay, I had _one,_ but _just_ one!"

Hibiya's eyes narrow as they lean back into their pillows for more back support. "Alright, let me hear it."

"Psyche, you stink!" Sakuraya shouts as she peeks into the crib, the loud words cueing the babe's bottom lip to tremble and his eyes to water.

" _Oi,_ " Delic calls authoritatively as he approaches the two brunets. "Don't call your little brother na- _Fuck_ , that _is_ bad."

Sakuraya gasps loudly, covering her ears with both hands before running off. "I'm getting the swear jar!"

"Goddammit," the blond mutters as Psyche erupts with cries.

"I'm gonna be rich, Momma! I want a castle and a butler and a _bi~g_ garden!"


End file.
